The Dark Shadow
by yu-got-2-go23
Summary: Updated finally. Now K but who gives just R
1. The Dark Shadow I

1The Dark Shadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Sora, Goofy, and Donald were walking in a hollow, dark alley still looking for Kairi, Pluto , and of course Riku. They have already finished fighting Phatom from Neverland and were very tired. They were in Traverse town and almost died. Sora felt faint. But Goofy and Donald felt fine. "Man that was a good fight, Right Goofy." said Donald. "Right" said Goofy. Sora just stayed quiet. "Hey Sora aren't you happy that you leveled up" asked Goofy. "Ya sure" said Sora in a very dark voice. Goofy and Donald looked back and saw that Sora looked warm and seemed like he had a fever. "Hmm. We better take him to a hotel to let him rest , Donald." They decided to go to the nearest Hotel. "Ok you may take room 1." said the mysterious voice. While in there Goofy and Donald got hungry. "Hey Goofy I saw that you're hungry you want to grab something to eat."

Goofy just paused for a moment. " Well why not. I bet Sora could take care of himself right."

(In Sora's head) What happened "Hey Sora come on your getting behind" said a mysterious voice. H-Hey who's there. Sora opened his eyes. Hey it'Kairi and the whole gang. Sora kept running and running but couldn't catch up. "Wait for me." Yelled Sora. "Bye Sora." said Kairi

"Don't leave" said Sora while waking up. Goofy and Donald where eating and surprised "Sora, Sora what's wrong." Sora didn't want to answer. "Let's just go. I suddenly feel fine. I need to look for Kairi.

End of Chapter 1


	2. The Dark Shadow II

The Dark Shadow II

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Sora, Goofy and Donald went out of the hotel only to find that mostly all of the heartless was sent there to get the Keyblade. During the battle Sora had a very strange feeling in his stomach. Sora fainted. Goofy and Donald saw that a heartless was coming out of his stomach. It was a very dark monster that seemed to have a screech of a 1000 heartless. All the Heartless got sacrificed to summon the big monster. It had the darkest heart of all the monsters they fought. They tried to beat it except they couldn't then you hear a mysterious voice "Well you think you could beat me." You could hear Sora's voice. "I need Kairi and I won't stop until I find her." Sora with his big claw raised his claw and was about to attack. Goofy and Donald closed they're eyes so they won't see they're bloody ending. Then a flash and Goofy and Donald were knocked out. "Donald, Goofy wake up." said a mysterious voice. It sounded like a little girl and a big guy. When they woke up they saw Leon and Kairi. "Goofy, have you seen Sora." asked Kairi. " Uhh no.Why do you ask." Kairi was just silent. " Ohhhh, Ummmm no reason." Goofy and Donald looked up and suprisingly they found them self in Hollow Bastion. In a small little room full of books.

End of chapter II

Send ideas for the III chapter


	3. The Dark Shadow III

1The Dark Shadow III

When Sora woke up in a daze, Goofy and Donald moved back really quickly. "Hey guys, w-what's wrong." Sora asked really freaked out. "S-s-s-s-so you're back to normal." said Donald, in a voice that would tell that they were freaked out. "I feel fine. HUUUUUURGH." Sora threw up a red, little amulet. "What's that?" said Goofy, while grabbing the amulet. "It looks like a heart amulet." said Sora but was still woozy cause of throwing up. "Open the door. NOW!" said a mysterious voice but sounded angry. "WHAT THE F"said Donald but was interrupted by Sora and Goofy. "Shhhhh" Goofy said "You don't want for him to know that were here." Sora, Goofy, and Donald waited for a long time. Tick, tock, tick, tock. They heard the clock ring. Then they heard footsteps. "Finally, I thought he'd never leave." Said Donald. Sora opened the door but to a creak could have been seen. He saw nothing. "Okay let's go." Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked out only to find Lots of Shadows. Right there a big fight broke out. Blood spattered every where. At the end of the battle everyone decided to get on the Gummi Ship and go to Traverse Town. "Man, that was close." Said Donald, while he was huffing real loud. "Yea, I thought we were gonna lose to them." Said Goofy, who was pausing after each word. "Right, Sora." "Oh, Yea. I thought we were goners." In Traverse Town, or what it was called, was a hell of a place. There was blood every where, lots of corpses on the floor, lots of buildings broken down, and the shop where Donald's cousins worked was broken down. "Well we can't buy any potions or up-grades or weapons no more can we?" said Goofy. The place seemed like it was attacked by him. The person that took over Riku and killed him. Sora, Donald ,and Goofy decided to look through the ruble. That's when they found the Book. They opened it and saw nothing. Not one page. So they threw it on the ground, and walked away. (Meanwhile) "I thought I heard a voice master." Said the mysterious voice. "I don't care want you thought. I'm hardly surprised you thought at all. Anyway, you shall be banned from this world and you'll never be alive again." "Wait, master. I don't want to die please, please." Said the Mysterious voice. "Too Late." A big lightning bolt came and struck the person. "Nooooooooo." That was the last thing the mysterious voice said ever. (Back to Sora and them) "Now what, we officially hit rock bottom." Said Goofy. "Hey guys, look what I found." Said Sora in an exciting voice. "Let's follow him" said Donald. They started running after him. When they got to Sora, he was just standing there. But he wasn't alone. "You brought them." Said an evil voice. "Yes, master." Said Sora in a hypnotized voice.

The Dark Shadow III

Send me reviews for knew ideas.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Peace Out.


End file.
